earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Perth
Pre-Perth & Edinburgh Coffeetom, (mayor of Perth) first joined EarthMC on the 10th of December, 2017. When he first joined he was welcomed, before given many invites to towns. He then messaged back 2 people, asking for a tour. The first one was Igdibahu (mayor of Edinburgh). Igdi happily gave Coffeetom a tour. Coffee has impressed with the facilities, and the location, being in the middle of the UK. Coffee then toured another town, however he knew Edinburgh was the Perfect fit. So he joined Edinburgh, got his pre built house for a good price of 4 gold, he then chatted to the Towns folk, before logging off. On the second day of Edinburgh, he knew he wanted to help the town, so he built a Sugar-Cane farm. Igdi mailed him (as Igdi and Coffee were different timezones) and said that he was impressed. On the third day Coffee built a Coco Bean farm, and Igdi was again Impressed. Coffee then started working on larger project for the Town, the biggest being the Interbritish highway. This Highway started in Edinburgh and went to London. However it soon expanded to York, Ben_Nevis_City, Highlandia and Aphradia. This highway then had a tunnel added so people of the UK could travel to Paris. All while this was happening, there was a meeting, which Coffee and Igdi attended, about the future of the UK area. The main thing discussed was a Nation housing all of the UK towns. At this point, the towns in the UK area were in 4 groups; the scottish, the British, the Irish and the Nationless. This new nation would be made days after, with all British and Scottish towns, as well as Ben_Nevis_City all joining. This nation was somewhat unclear and unstable from day one, however it stayed for a while. Soon after all of this happened, Coffeetom decided that he had enough gold (2 stacks and 32) to make a town of his own. He traveled to the real location of Perth, Australia by going to Kerala, before making a boat journey across the ocean. He then made the first bit of Fremantle Habour, before deciding on a chunk, and building a town square. Coffee was still in Edinburgh at this point, so he could move all his items. So slowly and painfully, he went from his house in Edinburgh, to his new town (by tpaing to Rotto_Girl (his friend)). After what seemed like 1 million trips, he got everything to the new town. He then told Igdibahu that he planned to make a new town. Igdi was pretty sad, however Coffee reassured him that Edinburgh will be fine. Creation & Expantion On the 24th of December 2017, Perth was Created. Coffee was able to claim the 4 chunks around the Town Suqare. He then made the Chunk to the West the Shop, the Chunk North his house (soon to be Town Meeting Room and Parlement) and the Plots North and South for Future Residents. Then Town almost imidately joined the UK, and became the second town outside the UK (the first was Kerala). Coffee and Kerala's Mayor Lord_Whoper, became good mates, as they were the 2 towns outside the UK. Perth Continued to expand, gaining 2 or 3 residents a day. After a couple of Days the active residents started to show. Thes include Zhougane and Dorektan. The town kept expanding, gaining more ground, and expaning to the areas of Bunbury and Jurien Bay. Coffee also built the Freo port and Freo Coffeestrip. However Freo was never claimed, due to it being somewhat unnessesery. Perth now has 3 Residential distrcits (Perth, Bunbury, Jurien Bay), with one shopping district (Fremantle). This is where everything happens. The district of Perth is the Center of the Town, holding th Town Square, Parlement and Inn, as well as the land of the first residents of Perth. The District of Jurien Bay was made next. It is the Coastal area north of Perth, visable with a large cobble house. Jurien bay will expand further along the coast. The District of Bunbury will be the Second Hub of Perth, with Farming, and great events, as well as, a highway running to Adelaide and NeoMelbourne. Bunbury has its own Community Center (much like the Town Square of Perth). The District of Fremantle (or Freo) houses the Port, the mostly mined out mine, the Coffee Strip, the Market and the Imigration Center. Fremantle will be known as the Business Hub Nation Feud In its first week Perth went through 3 nations. This long story began at Perths creation, when it joined the Unstable UK. Coffee knew the people of the UK, so it was a great start. However days later, after a meeting gone wrong, Coffee, Whopper (mayor of Kerala) and Dragon (mayor of Ben_Nevis_City) decided to make a new nation. Mainly due to Perth and Kerala feeling left out of the UK, because there towns werent in the UK. Once they finished thier plan, both Perth and Kerala left the UK, leaving the discord meeting in shock. Moments later, we saw the message "The UK has been disbanded". The great idea of a United Britain run straight into the Ground. Hours later, Whopper made the new nation (name dthe United Empire (UE)) Coffee joined the Nation, with BeeCow (Head of the UK) furious at Whopper and Coffee. So he disbanded his town of Wales (the former capital of the UK) to make a town right next to Kerala. After 2 days, he ended up joining Kerala and becoming Peaceful. However in the mean time, Dragon and Rafstar (Co-Mayors of Ben_Nevis_City) had planned to make a new nation with Coffeetom. Due to the bad reputation thew UE had gained, Coffeetom decided to join the new nation (the UU (United Empire). When the United Empire was made, Beecow left a message saying "all great empire fall" before him and Coffee left the UE to join the UU. However, Whopper was not happy with this, and sent some agnry messages to Coffee, before declaring war on Perth and the UU. Everyone tried to talk him out of it, however he would not stop. The UU then declared war on the UE, and said they would help Perth. Once they declared war, Perth left the UU as it wanted to stay peaceful. Dragon was kind of sad, and wanted Perth back, however Perth remained inderpendant. At the same time Whopper has said that it Peacefully wanted to stop the War, and it wanted Perth back. Perth again stayed inderpendant. Now the UE wanted peace, however the UU wanted war, so a fight was sceduled for the 5th of January, where both nations fight. The Loser must delete there nation, wasting 128 gold. This war hasnt happened yet, however, I will post the results here. Category:Towns Category:Australia Category:Past Towns